


Lieutenant Espada

by Sangre



Category: Bleach
Genre: Espada, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangre/pseuds/Sangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a normal girl (normal aside from the ability to see spirits) until her spring vacation started. What will she do when she suddenly finds herself becoming part of Aizen's army? And how does that lead to her joining the Gotei 13? Meet Yoruka Chizuki, a magnet for trouble and troublemakers. Quite a few OCs though only one main one. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver End

**So the chapter's kinda short, but don't worry. Subsequent chapters will be better and longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

 

Chapter 1: Silver End

" _A soothsayer bids thee, 'Beware the ides of March.'" ~ Shakespeare, Julius Caesar_

The silver crescent hung low in the night sky like an icy scythe ready to descend onto an unlucky passerby. It was nine in the evening and I had just finished my holiday homework. Yes, I know I was supposed to complete it over the two months of hols given to us and it was just the second day of the holidays, but I'd rather spend my next sixty days having fun instead of mugging away at the homework Narabe-sensei had given us. That idiot teacher was the only one who gave us any homework actually.

A loud crash resounded in the kitchen. I vaguely wondered if my parents had come back to life and was now pouring out their wrath over what they would have deemed as an 'untidy' home. They were neat-freaks after all. Then again, my imagination had always been a bit too wild. Of course the dead don't come back to life. Their souls sometimes do linger around though, but shouldn't be able to create much chaos. Nope. Instead, there were six huge masked creatures destroying my poor kitchen. Now I had seen spirits before, which was due to some weird ability, but I had never seen these monsters before.

Then they noticed me standing there taking in the nightmare unfolding in front of me. Damn it. I ran out of the apartment and leapt off the corridor. It was only four floors to the ground (I've fallen from greater heights and so far, I've only twisted an ankle before) but to add to the nightmare, of course those creatures could float. By the time I reached the road, they were upon me.

Throwing me into the air and whacking me with a gigantic tail, I reeled and somersaulted to the ground. Nausea was the first thing i felt. Then an awesome headache. That was when I realized my body was a few feet away. What. The. Heck. And there was a suspicious chain connecting me to my body. I'm guessing that's my lifeline and I was in no hurry to get rid of it. Too bad, those creatures attacked me again and the negative energy that poured out from them was suffocating. I panicked, and did something I had not done for a long time. I screamed. I wasnt used to being the 'damsel in distress' but I was going to die… or maybe I was already dead. I didn't know, but I was too afraid to care. What on earth were these things? They looked like those weird spirits you only see in myth-based animes or something  **(A/N: anyone watched Gibli's Spirited Away animation before?)** Everything was happening too fast.

Then, just like in some anime or something, my savior arrived, in black and white robes billowing in the wind complete with a short sword. Was he some Edo-Japanese warrior spirit or something? But warriors don't wear kimonos when they fight do they? From what I could see, he was young, though I couldn't really tell the age, and he had short silver hair. Then he promptly killed three of those creatures with one slice of his sword. Heck. I didn't even see his sword move. What was he? Where did he and these strange monsters come from? Maybe he was some fox-spirit (and judging from his fox-like face and mischievous grin i wouldnt be surprised.) this sounds stupid, but i think i like him already. Why did my life seem to spin so wildly out of control? Was this a dream? Yeah right. If this were a dream, i dont think my body (spiritual or not) would hurt so much.

Suddenly, one of those creatures that resembled a scorpion raised its barbed tail ready to strike. What happened next was also a blur. The next thing I knew, blood sprayed everywhere. Crap, did that silver-haired guy get killed? But he was definitely still behind me. I could feel his shock radiating off him. Then… wait a minute… since when was he behind me? I don't think my brain was functioning properly then, because I realized that I was the one who had moved, the blood was mine and the chain was broken. Then where was the pain?

The scorpion-thing roared and leapt into the air, the two others followed. It occurred to me that those three looked different from the other now-dead three. They seemed… whiter and more skeletal, if that made any sense. The guy looked from me to them. He was no longer smiling but had a really cute confused expression. I numbly waved him on. Who knew what might happen to some other innocent kid if he didn't get rid of them soon.

"I'll be back," he said, and then he disappeared. I vaguely wondered if he knew how to carry out spirit-first-aid. The night was silent after they left, and I don't know how long I stay there on the ground, blood flowing from my chest and lying next to my body. I was really tired, numb and dazed. Approximately an hour later, I saw another of those creatures, but not the same ones as before. Then the pain came and i knew, this was no dream. The pain was real enough. Too real. Black spots seemed to grow before my vision and blocked out everything else. And when I fell unconscious, my last thought was: he didnt come back.

* * *

**So, how's my first chapter? Review please!**


	2. Fast Forward

**Second chapter's up! Hope you'll like it. I think it could do with a bit of improvement, though, so give your feedback. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach (no matter how badly I wished I did) and if I did (note: this is a spoiler) Ichimaru Gin would bloody well still be alive! *Sob*... Anyways, just enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fast Forward

" _It would be interesting to find out what goes on in the moment when someone looks at you and draws all sorts of conclusions."_

When I regained consciousness, I felt different. Empty. Hollow. As if something was seriously missing. But I didn't know what it was, couldnt remember what i could possibly be missing. It was still night and my body was stilling aching with dried blood coating half my body, but the moon was full, instead of waning. I blinked, taking in my surroundings. The place was an eerie cold desolate wasteland that seemed to stretch for milee all around me. Black trees sprawled here and there like skeletal hands reaching for the sky, sharp cold wind forming dunes in the sand. A lone white building resembling a fortress of some sort sat on the horizon in the distance. Then I noticed a tall white robed guy towering over me. He had brilliant blue hair and a hole in his abdomen. He reminded me of a humanized version the creatures that attacked me seemingly centuries ago. Their negative energy were quite similar.

"Now what do we have here," he sneered. "Let's see what Aizen has to say about this." Following that, I found myself flying. Apparently, he had gotten hold of me and was dragging me behind him, except that he was moving so fast that I'm pretty sure we were no longer on the ground. All the while I was being dragged, I heard him muttering to himself something about being promoted. Who the hell was this guy? I seem to be asking this question a lot now.

We reached the big white building that I had seen earlier and I was greeted with more white people. I was constantly treated like some package that needed delivering to this Aizen guy. His name seemed somewhat familiar though. The thought kept nagging at the back of my mind and I finally concluded that some of my memories were missing. At least I could still remember my own name… crap. What was my name? Ah hell.

"Grimmjow," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up. Who was he calling? Oh, the blue-haired guy. Funny, i thought the name seemed familiar too. They exchanged some words that I couldn't catch, and then looked at me. The owner of the voice had wavy brown hair and a kind—too kind, in my opinion—face. Could that be Aizen? He dismissed Grimmjow and the blue-haired guy reluctantly left.

"Adjucha, what's your name?" Aizen turned to me and asked. Adjucha? What was that? I shrugged, "Blood?" That was the first thing that popped into my mind. I swear the guy looked amused.

"Well then, Sangre, welcome to Las Noche. I have taken interest in your vast amount of reiatsu. You will become an arrancar and join my ranks." Sangre? Spanish, for blood. Now where did I learn that? It was undeniably an order, yet the guy somehow managed it to sound like a request. I got the feeling that we weren't going to get along very well.

Aizen beckoned me forward. I hesitantly obeyed. The energy radiating off him was heavy. I fainted. Again. But not before I caught a look at myself in the mirror that hung at one end of the white room. White. White. White. Even I was white, and dressed in nothing but some kind of skeletal armor that made me look like a dragon. Hmm…. Interesting.

* * *

_There was a lot of killing. I was hungry. All around me were Hollows, just like I was. But they were Gillian, a lower class than I was. Already the other Adjuchas respected me, for I had evolved from a mere Hollow to a second stage Menos in a matter of two weeks. My reiatsu was the highest amongst them all, and I aimed to become a Vast Lorde. Perhaps even an arrancar, if I could gain Aizen's recognition. I knew of a panther-Adjucha who became an arrancar not to long ago. I had gone on from consuming ordinary Hollows to devouring my fellow Adjuchas. But a few Gillians shouldn't be a problem. After all, they had failed to follow my orders. I annihilated a few with a cero and tore up the rest. I smirked. At this rate, becoming a Vast Lorde should not be a problem. Hopefully, no shinigami would get in the way._

* * *

I woke up terrified. I had wished to find out what was wrong with my memories and now I knew the answer. It was too much to take in. Two weeks! And my holiday was ruined. Damn it all. What happened to hanging out with Hana-chan and Aki-chan, going out for movies and invading the library? This was all very confusing. And now, I was sitting in a room that resembled a lab. I seriously needed a mirror. With all that happened in a mere two weeks, I couldn't be too sure of how often my appearance would change.

I looked into the reflection on the shiny surface of one of the machinery there, I found myself looking a great deal more human than my previous form, much to my delight. However, my long black hair was gone and replaced with short black hair streaked with golden highlights, my side bangs pinned up by a white skeletal hair accessory that extended to the back of my head and ended in a dragon horn. Instead of my violet eyes—which were of an odd enough color—I now had one eye blood red and the other sky blue. Creepy, like the bad guys in some of the anime I've watched before. I frowned. A streak of black ran down my right eye (the blue one) starting from my forehead down to my cheekbone where it split and formed the number 17. Seems like I have no need to get a tattoo done anymore. I ended my analysis of myself with the hole just below my collarbone, half-hidden by the fitting black shirt (which revealed my entire waist and belly button—something I was not too comfortable with) that I wore underneath a black and white cropped jacket (which was at least a little longer than my shirt). My pants were white with black patterns and the ends of the pants legs were tucked into a pair of sleek black boots. I deduced that I had at least fulfilled my wish when I was an Adjucha to become an arrancar.

Now where was Aizen?

* * *

**Second chapter up! How did'cha like it?**


	3. The Great Sword

**Chapter 3 is up! Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Please review and let me know if you feel certain parts need improving, it is my first time after all.**

**p.s. I do not own Bleach (unfortunately T_T)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Great Sword

" _There's nothing like biting off more than you can chew, then chewing it anyways."_

As soon as the thought came to mind, he walked into the room. Speak of the devil and the devil appears. I was pretty sure Aizen could fit into the category of devil indeed. Seeing me standing in front of my reflection, he smiled. I did not like his smile. Nope, not at all. It was polite, but seemed kinda insincere. Then again, my friends sometimes complained about my own smile too. I raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you're adjusting quite well. Come. Follow me," Aizen said and exited the room.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," I muttered under my breath, as I followed him out of the room and into the corridor, suddenly feeling like a dog. I wonder what made me fancy being under his command when I was an Adjucha.

He led me to another white room where a few arrancars were lounging about. He introduced me to them and the system that worked around there. They were Grimmjow's fraccions, servants of the Espada—an exclusive group of elite arrancars. Most of their reiatsus were familiar though. I wondered if any of them were once fellow Adjuchas. However, as soon as Aizen left the room, four of them promptly attacked me. What a pleasant welcome party they were. I definitely did not know those brutes.

Swinging around, I gave the unfortunate soul behind me a flying kick. It connected to the side of his head with a satisfying thunk! I smirked. Looks like Hollowfication did not help improve my previously mild sadism at all. The next three numeros ended up with bloody faces and bruises all over. Satisfied, I grinned my insincere have-a-nice-day grin to the remaining conscious arrancars and walked out of the room. Sixteen seconds to take out four numeros. Not bad.

I wandered around Las Noche, exploring the place for about half-an-hour and catching glimpses of other arrancars but constantly remaining out of their line of sight to avoid another fight. But in the end, I got caught by a large arrancar with white hair and looked like an ancient king of some sort. I gulped. It wasnt his height that mattered, he was about the same height as i. But his stocky build and muscular body was terrifying.

"Hey you little termite! Where is your respect for your great ruler?" He glared at me from his white throne. (A/N: I'm not too sure if that is how Barragan should speak, so correct me if I'm wrong) His fraccions in turn glared at me. Termite? I had no doubt that he was referring to me. Damn my luck. He was probably one of the Espadas.

"Gomenasai, O' Great Barragan!" I cried and hastily retreated. It was generally a sincere apology, though I could not help but let a bit of sarcasm drip onto my last few words. I was pretty sure that the last time I checked, Barragan had been dethroned by Aizen, and wanted to mock him further, but I wasn't sure I wanted to risk my life doing just that. Unfortunately for me, he and his fraccions weren't keen on letting me go just like that. Out came their swords and out shot my leg. I knocked out two of the fraccions nearest to me, and I was sure one of the others lost all the manhood any arrancar could possibly have. The last one was unintentional though, it was done purely on instinct. Then I ran away as fast as I could. Too bad they caught up so fast.

Screaming curses and insults, the remaining few fraccions was suddenly sent flying. I looked behind them and saw Barragan approaching. He had probably gotten tired of watching us and our pathetic fight, and that was bad news. Bad news indeed. Would it be too late to plead for my life? Probably. I didn't see the cero until it hit me.

Oh great, I thought, as I spun seemingly slow-motion into the air and feeling like I was going to burst into flames any moment, looks like I'm really gonna die this time round. Just then, I heard a voice.

 _Do you want to?_  Shit, now I was hearing voices. I must have gone mad, either that or that was just my jimmy cricket, sub consciousness or whatever talking to me. Hell, of course not! Whoever wants to die so early? And now I was answering the voice. Just wonderful.

 _Then don't. You have a sword. Block the attack. Then counter it. Use your brains._  A sword? I had a sword? I fumbled around my waist, half-blind from the light. It wasn't there. That was when I noticed a weight on my back. I reached behind me and found the bandaged hilt of a large sword. I grabbed it and swung the sword around, tearing the sash that had previously strapped it to my back. (I had seriously no idea it was there until now, not even when I checked myself out in the mirror.) Spiritual energy poured through me and predator instincts that I had gained and forgotten when I was an Adjucha came back to me.

The cero split in half when I sliced it with my sword, though my most of my jacket had been blasted off by it. When the smoke cleared, I saw Barragan standing there; crown and all looking like some Greek god (maybe Zeus). I focused on him and leapt. Within less than a second, I had landed behind him. I grinned. Seems like my speed had improved five times over. Bringing my sword down onto him as he turned, I managed to knock off his crown, but missed slicing his head when his own sword came to meet mine. I didn't wait for him to speak (I didn't want to hear another word from him) and immediately slammed the flat of my sword into his head and rendered him unconscious. It was only then that I realized that this was Barragan Luisen that I had knocked out, former lord of Hueco Mundo, and current member of the Espada. Dazed, I began listing down the events that have occurred since two weeks ago when I was still a normal teenager beginning her school holidays.

Number 1: I got attacked by a group of Hollows

Number 2: A shinigami came to my rescue but I turned into a Hollow myself in the end.

Number 3: I became part of a Gillian and took over the rest of the Hollow identities.

Number 4: I became an Adjucha (killing many other hollows in the process) and was found by an Espada.

Number 5: Aizen who was interested in my reiatsu turned me into an arrancar.

Number 6: I have just beaten up four fellow numeros (not counting Barragan's fraccions) and one Espada.

Number 7: Probably get killed by Aizen for violence in his domain. (though this has yet to happen, and hopefully will not happen. I'm counting on the fact that Hollows in general are naturally violent so that he will spare my life)

I took one last glance at Barragan and noticed two huge holes on opposite walls of the wide corridor that had been made by the split cero. And beyond one of the holes in the opposite room stood… guess who? Yep, it was no one other than Lord Aizen himself. Ah hell.

* * *

**So how was it?**


	4. Segunda Espada

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**I only own the OCs and nothing else.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Segunda Espada

" _Always hope for the best, and expect the worst."_

"Had a pleasant day, Sangre?" Aizen asked in his suspiciously polite tone. I bit my tongue, for fear that some unwelcome retort would come up and destroy whatever hope I have left of living. He looked at me with that infuriating amused look on his face when he saw that was not going to answer him.

"So how does it feel having defeated both your peers as well as your senior?" He raised an eyebrow at this. I couldn't stand his politeness. I gave him my I'm-enjoying-myself almost-sadistic smile.

"Yes, very well, thank you." Then I followed it up with a How-may-I-help-you sarcastic smile. However, he seemed all the more amused with my smiles. I seethed, but continued having the smiley mask on. I couldn't keep the smile from turning into a full-on dazzling smile that I reserved for exclusive people though. Only Hana-chan and Aki-chan could knew how deadly the smile was. Then again, quite a number of people have frozen under the smile before. Perhaps it was a mite too icy. Oh well, back to the situation at hand, Aizen seemed to be contemplating something and ignoring me. Figured with his humongous amount of reiatsu and all that he'd be one of the few that did not react to the smile much.

"Come with me," he said finally and turned his back on my smile and I. Now how many times have I heard that already? He continued to talk as we walked.

"You know, I can't have my arrancars going around and killing one another as and when they feel like it. Especially when I've only just started building my army. You've not only attacked your fellow numeros, but also one of my precious Espada." He paused. I waited for the verdict. "However, seeing as all of them are evidently still alive, I will not eliminate you just yet. I think you will be of great use to me."

YES! I mentally whooped and celebrated my survival. I wondered what great use could I be to him though? It sounded kind of suspicious. I nearly ran head first into him when he stopped abruptly. We were now facing the entrance of a hall (it looked like a conference room of sorts) where there was a long table and seated around it were a few arrancars. I had seen some of them during my exploration trip round Las Noche before Barragan came after me. Crap. What is Aizen planning to do with me?

I examined everyone in the hall. It seemed like Aizen had called an Espada meeting and I was the subject of the meeting. There was weird looking arrancar whose entire head was hidden in some kind of helmet, another who looked like a kitchenware mascot, and another who could easily be Aries personified. There was also an emo dude and a sleeping gangster (he looked sort of cool though). Then I spotted the arrancar called Grimmjow. He looked extremely pissed for some reason (I hope it wasn't because of my little victory over his fraccions.)

"Welcome, my Espadas, today there will be a new member in the team. She is Sangre and will be replacing Barragan as Segundo Espada," Aizen announced when all attention was turned to him (the sleeping guy woke up). My eyes grew so wide I thought they were going to pop out. Seriously? Not only did Aizen pardon my life, he also gave me a place in his team of Espadas? I must be dreaming.

A murmur rippled throughout the room following Aizen's announcement, though the emo guy's face remained emotionless. Grimmjow still looked pissed, but was that a hint of excitement and curiosity I see in his posture? The Aries-girl spoke up.

"What happened to Barragan?" More murmurs. She had a point. What did Aizen do with Barragan after my attack? Or rather, what could did he have his arrancar servants do while he lead me to the conference room?

"He is henceforth a Privaron Espada. We have no need for weaklings such as an Espada who gets badly beaten up by a newly-born arrancar." Silence followed as eyes turned in my direction. It was actually kind of creepy, but Aizen continued to speak, this time, introducing the other Espadas to me, "Coyote Stark is the Primera Espada (I noticed that was the sleeping guy), Neliel is Tercer Espada (the Aries personified), Uluquiorra's cuarto (emo guy), Grimmjow's sexto…. (I tuned out the rest of what he said)"

"That is all. Grimmjow, meet me in my office. The rest of you are dismissed. The meeting is over," Aizen then closed the meeting (quite abruptly too) and the other Espadas filed out of the room, a few of them giving me backward glances as they exited. As Aizen left the room, he ordered someone named Ichimaru Gin to 'wake up' and 'orientate' me, 'the new Espada'. To my utmost surprise, someone stepped out of the shadows in answer to his command. I had not even notice his presence until now. I looked him over.

The guy had silver hair with a purple-ish tint, the face of a fox and closed eyes, while the aura he emitted was a silent coiling type. He was wearing a white haori over a black kimono and hakama and a sword by his side, and definitely not an arrancar or any hollow for that matter. If I wasn't wrong, he was a shinigami. Come to think of it, Aizen too. And what the both of them were doing with hollow business I have no idea. What I did know was that I remember seeing this guy before and I could hardly believe it.

Ichimaru gave Aizen a curt reply and a grin, like that of a snake before it strikes. (No wonder Aizen was not only immune but also amused at my poisonous smiles.) Then he turned to me saying, "New Espada eh? That's…"

He stopped short, words faltering and his smile slipped, if only a bit. Seems like he remembers me too.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review~!**


	5. Fox-face Ichimaru

**Hey people, chapter's here! XD Oh, and please note, the plot may be a lil' different from the actual anime: this is set before Rukia enters the human world (i know this doesn't tally with Aizen's plot and all, but I'll find a way to fit it in)...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fox-face Ichimaru

" _A smile confuses an approaching frown. It's also an inexpensive way to change your looks."_

Ichimaru Gin, shinigami assistant of Aizen, and killer of hollows. That was all I knew about that guy, and all of it did not make any sense. If he kills hollows, then why was he helping Aizen with all this hollow business? And why are there two shinigami in Hueco Mundo in the first place. I had a strong feeling that they were not the only ones around here either. So what do you say to the person who came to your rescue when you were a human and attacked by hollows and failing miserably in saving your soul anyways? I had no idea.

"Have we met before?" Ichimaru Gin restarted the conversation, smiling once again politely (in my opinion, far too innocently). Maybe he really didn't remember me after all, but I had my suspicions, not that I was complaining. I didn't really care nor feel like talking about what happened that night and his failure anyways. Surprisingly, I didn't mind his grin as much as I minded Aizen's face. I remember taking a liking to him that night just because of his grinning foxface.

"Does that matter?" I asked. I decided not to answer his question, though one can guess from my reply that there is a high possibility that we have indeed met before. I replying in this way, where your reply can contain many different meanings, so it's up to the other person to guess what I'm implying. He held a thoughtful look before turning around, back facing me. He waved me forward without looking back and went on his way. I had no choice but to just tag along as Aizen had mentioned that that snake was to 'orientate me' which I assume meant showing me around (though I had explored most of the place) and I had no idea (despite all that exploring) where my quarters were. Surely they do not expect me to just sleep in the courtyard or something.

The walk was quiet and both of us stayed silent, though I suspected that fox had a smirk on his face. He radiated smugness and satisfaction (though something didn't quite feel right and I had a nagging suspicion). We continued soundlessly (referring to both the lack of conversation and the silent footfalls of our shoes) until we bumped into Barragan, his fraccions and Grimmjow's fraccions. From the way they greeted me, I assumed that they had yet to be informed of my new Espada status.

"You miserable termite! How dare you go against me?" yelled Barragan. His faithful lapdogs got into battle stance right on cue.

"Don't think you've beaten us yet. It's payback time. By the end of this, we'll be dragging you crying to Grimmjow and he'll deal with you," cried one of Grimmjow's irritating fraccions. Oh dear me, I must have injured their pride too much and now they're all out for revenge. Now how am I supposed to beat all of them without killing them off (by cero) and right in front of that Ichimaru snake too? Sure, Barragan tried to kill me the first time he saw me but I couldn't just assume that I could annihilate them just like that (Barragan was not a reliable example when it came to stuff like this). Besides, I don't think Grimmjow would take it very well if I did anything else to his fraccions. No matter.

"Are you sure you even have the capabilities to do so?" I asked sweetly, honey dripping from my words. I figured that it should be all right to stomp on their pride – it was injured already anyways. (Okay, maybe I was being extra cruel, but who cares? They deserved it.) I accompanied my question with the suitable you're-gonna-die-a-horrible-death sadistic smile, daring them to take me on. And if they understood the warning behind those words and the smile, then they would avoid certain death, and I wouldn't have to kill them.

Sure enough, my fellow numeros sweat-dropped and began to back away. It seems like they weren't as dumb as I though they were. However, Barragan was not to be deterred from his goal i.e. killing me. He began to emit a terrible amount of reiatsu, at least three times greater than when I defeated him. I briefly considered using a creepier nightmare smile as I subsequently increased my reiatsu level as well. All of his fraccions began to pull him away desperately (which was no mean feat: I was surprised Barragan did not cero them all for doing that) until they were out of sight. Grimmjow's fraccions hurried after them. Now that I knew I could have easily taken them on, I half-wished I had stopped them with an icy smile so that I could have more fun messing with their minds.

"Ya ain't gonna kill them?" I spun around, suddenly remembering that Ichimaru Gin was still there watching the entire thing. I had a feeling that those foolish arrancars that just ran away had not noticed that snake was there when they came to attack me. He stood there, half in the shadow of the wall, and evidently smiling. He seemed a little surprised and… curious. I wondered about that.

"Nope," I answered, matter-of-factly. "If I do, I won't get any more fun with them."

He just looked kind of amused, a trait I now associated with Aizen. Whatever was so amusing about what I say? Maybe all shinigamis were like that, I don't know. He chuckled at my irritated face then continued walking on. I shrugged, sighed and just followed him. I didn't really expect him to explain his sense of humor anyways. I figured my own sense of humor was not quite right either.

Ichimaru Gin led me to my room deep in the humongous building. The door was white, the walls were white, the floor and ceiling was white, even the desk at one corner was white, not to mention the bed, sheets and pillows. Why was everything in this palace white? The room was as luxurious as a prison cell could be. I made up my mind that the first thing I'd do when I was free would be to personalize my room. I considered painting everything black just to mock Aizen.

"Ya seriously gonna do that?" asked Ichimaru from behind me. Crap. I must have said my thoughts aloud. I looked behind me. Was that smile of his permanently stuck on his face? I wondered whether he was going to tell on me, then decided that Aizen probably wouldn't mind me voicing out my opinions on his taste of color. He didn't seem like the petty sort of person.

"Maybe," I said, almost casually. "But I don't know where to get the paint from, so probably not."

Ichimaru chuckled again. " I could show ya where t' get some." I stared back at him. Was this guy serious?

"Nah, can't be bothered to go get it. If you want to see my room black, then you can go get it for me." Now what's he going to say to that?

"Okie then. I'll be bringing you 'round the place tomorrow, unless you'd prefer otherwise. Be up by dawn. Bye bye and see ya tomorrow." Wait. What? Ah, never mind, who cares about that snake anyways. I still had an entire room to redecorate.

* * *

****Please keep reviewing~!** **


	6. Amigo

**Hey guys, Chapter 6's up!**

**Disclaimer: Ain't it obvious I don't own Bleach?**

* * *

Chapter 6: New friend, old friend

_"If I agreed with you, we'd both be wrong."_

At last, I had finished my bedroom redecorations. The walls were no longer white, but various shades of blue, the floor was pale lavender and littered with fluffy colorful cushions of red, gold and green, though the ceiling was still white. I didn't see Ichimaru that day after my promotion to Espada, even when he was supposed to be 'bringing me 'round the place' as he promised. I was up by dawn but he never appeared and I went about scavenging for items to beautify my room. I managed to piece together a warm green quilt, matching bed sheets and a couple of pillows of different colors. The bed frame was a lovely dark oaken color, and the desk was a pale sandy brown. All in all, the room was now a motley of colors, very much like an altogether different dimension, especially when the rest of the building was all plain white.

It had been three days since my promotion to Espada, and while I sat in my cozy room sewing together my fifth cushion (thank goodness I knew how to sew or else I'd never have been able to furnish my room so), I was wondering where that snake had disappeared off. Maybe he had a habit of making people wait for his return (after all, he had done something similar before.) I finished the cushion, dumped it on the floor and decided to go out of the room for a breather.

As I strolled past one of the many courtyards in Las Noche, I noticed Neliel and kitchenware-mascot-guy (I shall call him spoon for short) sparring. Or rather, I saw Spoon-san fighting all his worth and Neliel casually dodging here and there. Who knew what number Spoon-san was, but it was evident that he was miserably weak as compared to Neliel. I watched until the fight was over and was about to leave when Spoon-san's sword came flying past me, missing me by an inch.

I caught the sword and looked back. Spoon-san was glaring red-hot daggers at me (now what did I do wrong?) and hissed. It was during that brief eye contact that I decided that I disliked him immensely. Without warning, I lobed the sword at him which hit him hard on the head (he had seriously slow reaction!) and K.O. He fainted. Wow. He was as weak as a numeros, or maybe I miscalculated my own speed and strength…

"Not bad, new Espada," came Neliel's voice as she strolled towards me. "Neliel, Tercer Espada. Pleased to meet you."

I ginned at her, a sincere good-day smile. Now here was someone with a nice personality (and about time, too!) After all, Aizen was insincerely polite, Grimmjow is probably still pissed off, Barragan was an asshole, and Gin I still had yet to figure out what to make of him. I stuck out a hand.

"Sangre, Segunda Espada. Pleased to meet you too… Neru-chan," I replied, adding the last bit as a afterthought. Surprisingly, not only did she not mind my informal-ness, she chuckled.

"I think I like you… Sen-chan," she said. I blinked. Sen-chan? Now how did she arrive to that nickname? At least its better than 'San-chan' though, which would have been really weird.

"So… Are you herbivorous?" I could not help but ask. She may be an arrancar and all but she did look like Aries. And this was another way on testing how she'd react. One can tell a fair bit of someone's personality by how that person answers a question. Neru-chan seemed pretty taken aback by that question.

"No?" Her answer was posed like a question as she seemed to ponder about my sanity. "And do you delight in the fates of humans?"

I gave her a blank look. Did dragons delight in the fates of humans? Sure, I was sadistic, but I had nothing against humans. That was when it occurred to me that most arrancars would have given an immediate 'yes' to that question. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I realized what she actually meant.

"Hell no!" I shouted. And honestly, I've yet to taste human flesh or soul. All though my short hollow life, I've only fed on other hollows. Neru-chan seemed somewhat pleased by my answer. Looks like she was the one testing personalities instead of me.

"You know what, I'd like to spar with you one day. I think we'd both enjoy the fight," she said. I heartily agreed. It would be nice to fight someone for the sake of sparring, instead of a life-and-death situation.

We parted ways and I continued my stroll, satisfied with myself for making one new friend (and so far, the only friend) in Las Noche. I passed by a science lab, but did not attempt entering: the fumes and noise coming from the entrance were suspicious (this included curses, profanities, and weird yellow smoke that smelled like sulfur.)

The scent of ink and crisp paper reached me even before I caught sight of the library. Now this was a place I would never hesitate to enter (unless Aizen was inside). I could hardly believe that a library actually existed in Las Noche, and it was by far one of the more colorful places I've been to around here. Though the shelves, seats, tables and walls were mostly white, grey or black, the books were a kaleidoscope of colors. I promptly made myself comfortable and began 'devouring' book after book.

Upon exiting the library a couple of hours later, I had in my arms, at least seven books piled up high. It wasn't a surprise when I ran straight into someone else some minutes later. And I was generally not the clumsy sort of person. The books flew into the air and the other person caught them all nicely as they fell, in a neat pile balanced on one palm, the other hand catching me by the shoulders lest I topple onto him.

"Watch where you're going, little girl," came the irritable voice of none other then Grimmjow. Oops. I hastily apologized for my clumsiness and reached for the books that he still balanced on one hand. However, he simply continued to glare at me as he held the books out of my reach, as if calling me 'little girl' wasn't bad enough.

"Return you the books so that you can go crash into someone else some other time?" He growled as me, then appeared to change his mind after some thought. "Hey, why not? For all we know, you might just collide into Nnoirita of maybe Uluquiorra, and that should provide quite some entertainment."

Right. Now who was Nnoirita? And who was he to mock me? He reminded me of his own foolish fraccions. After staring hard at him, I suddenly noticed the similarity between him and a certain Adjucha I used to know. No wonder he and his fraccions seemed familiar.

"Hey you  _pantera sangrienta_  (bloody panther in Spanish), if you want to see them in a mess so much, why don't you just go beat them up yourself?" I growled back. He was just a Sexta, and most likely no match for Uluquiorra. He stared, suddenly seeming to freeze for a moment. What a lot of old acquaintances I was meeting these days.

" _Serpiente_?" Grimmjow enquired disbelievingly. Serpent was what I was called when I was an Adjucha, due to my skeletal dragon form. I gave him a smug grin. He should know from experience when we were Adjuchas that I was stronger than him, even if he has forgotten my place in the Espada. Then again, he was never really one for respect.

"So you became an arrancar too eh? And a Segunda no less. Yer know, I didn't recognize you when you had your mask half torn-off the other day," he said, his tone of voice changing audibly. Half torn-off? Oh, when he found me lying semi-conscious on the desert floor, under the orders of Aizen to find me. My dragon-skull-shaped mask had been broken when I was fighting off some super-strong hollow (I think it was a Vast Lorde) that day, resulting in me losing consciousness then. I wonder what happened to that hollow. After all, it had not killed me when I lost consciousness. Did I manage to defeat it in time?

"Well maybe you're just half-blind," I retorted. Grimmjow looked enraged at that.

"Not blind enough not to notice what you did to my fraccions, other than giving them enough nightmares to last them a week." Hmm… so my smile gave them nightmares eh? That's interesting… and useful.

"Well yeah, and that's all my fault. They gave me a really warm welcome party on my first day here you know." Overdose of sarcasm much? Grimmjow smirked. We both knew how awful his fraccions could sometimes be and friendly arguments were the norm in our conversations. Heck, our conversations itself has always been arguments of some sort. Nice to have another 'friend' around here anyhow.

He carried the books for me all the way back to my room (he was being gallant to the extent of mocking me) and we continued to argue and agree over random stuff such as the emo-ness of Uluquiorra and Aizen's 'holiness' et cetera. I could not wait to show him the insides of my personalized room.

* * *

**Sorry if my chapters are all kinda short. I'll try my best to make them longer. Please Review! XD**


End file.
